


Morning Glory

by imaginary_golux



Series: Morning Glories [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kinkmeme prompt: lazy morning sex, the cuddlier the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Poe wakes up warm and happy. He’s the little spoon this morning, and so Finn’s chest is warm and solid against Poe’s back; Poe’s ass is nestled perfectly into the curve of Finn’s hips (and Finn’s cock is a warm bar pressed against Poe’s back - Poe can’t help wriggling back against it, just a little); Finn’s knees are tucked neatly into the backs of Poe’s own; and one of Finn’s broad, lovely hands is spread protectively over Poe’s stomach.

Poe thinks that perhaps this may be the best way to wake up he has ever experienced. Warm and content and - most important of all - it’s a rest day and he doesn’t have to move for _hours_ if he doesn’t want to.

“Hmmm,” says Finn against the back of Poe’s neck. “You’re _thinking_.”

“Not much,” says Poe, leaning back against Finn’s warmth a little harder.

Finn chuckles, and it reverberates through Poe’s chest. “Well, that’s alright then.” He presses warm lips to the back of Poe’s neck, and Poe sighs and lets his head fall a little more to one side. Finn trails kisses and tiny bites up the side of Poe’s jaw, until Poe can’t help but crane his head around a little awkwardly and their lips meet in a long, slow, lazy kiss.

“So,” says Finn after a while, “let me guess: you want to go jog around the base three times before breakfast.”

Poe bursts into helpless chuckles. “Oh _fuck you_ , buddy.”

“Oh, well, if you _insist_ ,” Finn says merrily, rutting slow and easy against Poe’s back. “I suppose we could do that instead.”

“Mmmm, yes,” Poe says, flailing one arm out towards their bedside table and fumbling for the lube, then handing it to Finn and tugging a spare pillow over and curling himself around it when Finn moves his hand to keep the warm spot on his stomach from going uncomfortably cold. Finn drapes himself a little more thoroughly over Poe’s back, chuckling again, and Poe can hear the _pop_ of the lube cap and then the soft slick sounds of Finn oiling his fingers.

“Are you actually going to melt into a puddle?” Finn asks, amusement lacing his voice, as he slides one lubed finger gently over Poe’s entrance. Poe hums and relaxes, closing his eyes and sagging over the pillow, and Finn laughs. “Okay, yes you are.”

“‘M a _happy_ puddle,” Poe protests, muffled by the sheets under his face.

Finn rumbles with laughter. “My happy puddle,” he murmurs against the back of Poe’s neck, and slips his finger in. Poe hitches one leg a little higher over the pillow, spreading himself a little wider, and Finn kisses the nape of his neck again and crooks his finger just right and Poe moans unashamedly into the sheets.

“Good aim,” he mumbles. It took Finn about thirty seconds, the first time they tried this, to figure out where Poe’s prostate was, and since then he’s taken great joy in figuring out exactly the right way to make Poe half-mad with pleasure. Poe has to admit that having a prodigy for a lover has some _serious_ benefits.

“Two fingers,” Finn says softly, and when Poe hums an affirmative, follows through. Poe can’t actually relax any further, but he tries.

“ _Nice_ fingers,” he says. Finn bites his shoulder gently, twists his fingers in just the right way to make Poe whine high and desperate in the back of his throat. “‘S good, ‘s good, c’mon, buddy.”

“You sure? I was thinking four fingers at least,” Finn teases, and nips at Poe’s ear.

Poe flails one hand rather ineffectually, whapping the pillow weakly. “How are you awake enough to tease,” he demands. “It’s just wrong.”

“You sure you want to complain about that?” Finn asks. “I mean, if I wasn’t awake enough to tease I might not be awake enough to fuck you.”

“Kriffing hell,” Poe says. “Morning people. _Please_ fuck me.”

“Yes,” says Finn simply, slides his fingers out and substitutes his cock in one easy motion. Poe makes a deep, happy noise. Finn is heavy in that perfect, comforting way, broad-shouldered enough that he can cover Poe completely when they do this, and he is in delightfully, distressingly perfect physical condition; he moves in long, slow, easy thrusts that hit every wonderful spot inside of Poe, and he has the coordination required to slide his slick hand around and wrap it around Poe’s cock to form a perfectly tight, slick channel for Poe to rut into.

“Oh _gods_ ,” Poe says into the sheets. “That’s _perfect_.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees quietly. “So good, Poe.” He chuckles a little, shaking them both. “Better than jogging around the base.”

“You are _such an asshole_ ,” Poe marvels, and then moans helplessly as Finn nails his prostate perfectly. “Why do I adore you?”

“Because I’m adorable,” Finn says, and Poe snorts inelegantly and then whimpers when Finn moves his hips _just so_. “Yeah, sweetheart,” Finn adds quietly, low and sweet and right next to Poe’s ear so his voice fills the whole world, “come on, moan for me.”

Poe does. Finn got surprisingly good at dirty talk surprisingly fast - well, Poe should stop being surprised by this sort of thing, because Finn learns _everything_ fast - but gods, Poe has never had a lover who went from _I have no idea what I’m doing_ to being able to take Poe _apart_ quite so quickly.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Finn says quietly. “You feel so good under me - want to fuck you forever, Poe, want to do this every morning, want to make you _moan_ for me - yes, just like that - I want to see you come for me, Poe, you’re so kriffing beautiful when you come, most beautiful thing in the galaxy.” Poe whimpers, tries to thrust back against Finn or down into Finn’s hand and can’t because Finn is warm and heavy atop him, filling him perfectly and hitting every wonderful spot inside him, and his voice is low and sweet and gorgeous -

Poe comes apart beneath Finn, moaning his pleasure into the much-abused sheets. Finn hisses and bites Poe’s shoulder and thrusts a little harder, movement ragged and desperate, and groans his own pleasure against Poe’s skin, then sags atop him, somehow getting even heavier.

“Hmmmmmmm,” says Poe after a few minutes of panting happily. “I think we’re going to have to do laundry.”

“Not yet,” says Finn, kissing his shoulder. “Snuggles now.”

“I have taught you well,” Poe says smugly. Finn chuckles.

“Love you,” he murmurs.

“Love you, sweetheart,” Poe replies happily. “Can we snuggle somewhere other than the wet spot?”

“Picky picky,” Finn sighs, and rolls them both over so that Poe is between Finn and the wall, and tugs the sheets up over them. Poe dozes off, tucked up against his lover and unutterably content, with Finn snoring gently behind him, face mashed between Poe’s shoulderblades.

 _Now this_ , is Poe’s last thought before he slides into dreams, _is a really good morning._


End file.
